According to current technologies, touch sensors within a touchscreen of a computing device continuously monitor the touchscreen to determine whether an object, such as a finger of a user, has come in contact with the touchscreen. For example, in the case of capacitive touchscreens, a capacitive touch sensor continuously monitors the touchscreen to determine any changes in capacitance that may be induced by contact with an object. However, using such touch sensors to continuously monitor the touchscreen of a computing device results in the consumption of a large amount of power.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.